The Voices Told Me To...
The Voices Told Me To... was a Peace, Aid, and Intelligence Treaty between the 57th Overlanders (formerly known as the Hegemony of Periphery States) and the Random Insanity Alliance announced on June 30, 2008. The treaty was suspended for several weeks after the War of the Coalition due to the Hegemony's surrender in that conflict. On November 3, 2008 it was announced that the Hegemony would cease to exist and the 57th Overlanders would be born of it's ashes. Thus the treaty was transferred over to the 57th Overlanders. The treaty was upgraded to a Mutual Defense Pact on February 15, 2009 with the announcement of the Bughouse Pact. =The Voices Told Me To...= Preamble: Founded upon similar ideas of unicorns, crayons, and that tasty edible paste we love so much, the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA) and the Hegemony of Periphery States (HPS) come together today to cement the bonds of their psychologically diagnosed friendship in this treaty. Article I. Friendship RIA and HPS hereby agree to always act in a friendly and cordial manner towards one another while on their medication. RIA promises not to go One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest when coming over to HPS's crib, and HPS ensures that there will always be proper safety measures taken during "supervised playtime". Article II. Intelligence We're intelligent folk, at least we keep telling our voices that, and we agree that two ears are better than one. More importantly, we have come to the conclusion that 4 ears are better than two, unless there are three in which case the fraction really does make the difference. Once we started off down that path, it was a matter of time before we began factoring in eyes, noses, and all sorts of other things too... And so, in addition to whispering sweet nothings in each others ears, from time to time, as these things arise, both HPS and RIA agree to whisper of any and all important matters relating to the other, so that we can deal with them and get back to the fun stuff. Article III. Aid Sometimes the going gets rough and fingers will be bitten... when that happens both HPS and RIA promise to consider giving cash and a little "something, something" to endure during those trying times. Hopefully no toes will be involved. Article IV. Termination Well... if it has come to this, there'll be a lot of choking up... honestly, there could even be tears. Both HPS and RIA think it's fair though to give at least a days warning (24 hours) in such an event... you know, just so we ain't all buddy buddy one minute, and the next trying to claw each others eyes out...*please see reference notes in patient's portfolio for specific details* Signed, for the Hegemony of Periphery States: *Kodiak, Hegemon for Homeland Affairs *Mechanus, Hegemon for Defense *Veneke, Hegemon for Foreign Affairs *Theoroshia, Councilor for Homeland Affairs *FlyingScotsman, Councilor for Foreign Affairs *The Gryphon Council for the Random Insanity Alliance: *Azural ~ Triumvir *Delta1212 ~ Triumvir *Great Lord, Moth ~ Triumvir *Vintus, the Guy at the Top of the List Unless Some Jerk Moves it also recruitment *invincible13matt, Head of Internal Affairs *Lord Doom, Head of Military Operations *Psychotic Dictator, Head of Foreign Affairs Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance